


Kiss Chase

by JaneDavitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cop's instincts aren't the same as a lover's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Chase

Nine times out of ten, Danny can tell when a suspect's gonna run. The air goes still, then bang! they're off, and so is he.

The tenth time, he's left flat-footed, looking foolish.

As he pulls back from the kiss he's planted on Steve, stating his intentions, staking a claim, he feels that stillness.

Steve's breathing fast, eyes shocked wide. God, he's gonna run, be through the door and gone.

Danny closes his eyes as Steve's tongue licks away Danny's kiss.

When he opens them, Steve's still there and he's smiling.

Danny's forgotten that sometimes they let themselves be caught.


End file.
